Viper And Cassandra 100 Theme Challenge
by Hearts-speaking-words
Summary: Rot Your Teeth Out Sweet. Just a waring. Rated just to be safe. M//.
1. Introduction

**So I got challenged by one of my friends to write out this idea we came up with at 2 in the morning. Maybe it was 4, I really don't remember. So I've been writing this in my free time, just to have some fun. It may not make sense to anybody else. That's fine, I don't really care. I just want to see if I can get through the 100 themes sticking to our idea. So yeah. If you don't like it, fine whatever you don't have to read it. If you do like I'd love to hear feedback, again this is just for fun. So don't shoot me.**

* * *

**Cass and V**

_1. Introduction_

White.

Everything was white. There was a bright light, but no light source. The emptiness just went on and on. Crowley squinted trying to adjust, "Angel, where are we?"

"I'm not sure... Gabriel?"

"Hello, Aziraphale. Hello Gadreel."

Crowley winced slightly, "It's Crawl... Crowley."

"Yes. On behalf of heaven I would like to thank you for stopping Armaggedon."

"What he said." came a much deeper voice, that's source was a dark figure that seemed to appear out of no where.

"Hastur?"

"We've agreed on your punishment."

"And your reward."

Aziraphale and Crowley glanced at each other, then back at the representatives.

"This may hurt a little."

Suddenly both men were in agonizing pain, centered in their left ribcage. They both cried out in pain, their hands where it was hurting. The light got much, much brighter than before. Their yells died away, though both were sure that they were still screaming. In the deafening silence, the light died back down and they found themselves in the park.

The few moments before the sounds of nature returned, both angel and demon looked at each other in curiosity.

Then the sound of two infants crying reached their ears along with everything else.

Aziraphale looked up and gasped hurrying towards the white bundle on the grass in front of them.

Crowley watched and noticed another squirming blanket, but this one was black.

"What are they?" Crowley asked as he slowly approached.

"Children, Newborns to be exact."

"Human, or what?"

"I... I think they're humans... but there's something I can't explain. You must sense it too." he said as he turned to look at him, "I mean-" he cut himself off as he watched the man kneel and gently, almost like it would break, pick up the squirming bundle. He listened as the babies cries ceased and the squirming stopped. Crowley took a deep breath and pulled the black blanket down away from the babies face. Crowley's eyes closed and he looked away.

Aziraphale's face fell, "What? What's wrong?"

"She has my eyes."

"Well that... Oh." realization dawned on him, "Crowley, it's not that bad."

Crowley glared at him, "Ever since I began to tempt humans I have made sure I would never curse a child with this."

Aziraphale despised the hate in his voice, the hurt.

"I've been careful never to have children, never to give another this... this Curse!"

"Crowley..."

He turned his head away from the child and from Aziraphale.

"Crowley, she's not a demon." the girls hand wrapped around Crowley's finger and she cooed.

His head snapped back to the baby. "And she likes you."

Crowley smiled a little at the sleeping babe in his arms, "Viper."

"What?"

"Her name. Viper."

"That's it, just Viper?"

"What's her middle name?" he asked Aziraphale.

"Hm?"

"Pick her middle name."

"Arrian."

"Arrian?"

"Yes."

"What's it mean?"

"Angel."

Crowley smiled a little, "I think I can live with that, What about that one?"

"Cassandra."

"Anna."

"Cassandra Anna."

"I like it."

"Yeah." Aziraphale smiled, "Me too."


	2. Love

**Cass and V**

_2. Love_

"Daddy?"

"Yes, dear."

"Do you love Papa?"

Crowley froze and Aziraphale looked up from the book he was reading, "What?" he asked.

"Well, you tell me and Casssss that you love us."

"Because I do."

She nodded as she crawled into his lap, "But you never say it to Papa."

"Well..."

"And Papa is one of our parents, right?"

Crowley and Aziraphale exchanged looks, "Yeah." He answered.

"Well, Pepper and Adams parents say that they love each other."

"Uh-huh."

"Why don't you and Papa?"

"Well."

"Yeah, Why don't you ever tell Daddy that you love him Papa? You do love him right?"

"Of course I do." Azirphale answered looking at the perky blond that was coloring in her coloring book at his feet.

"Then why don't you ever tell each other?" Viper asked bouncing in Crowley's lap.

"Well there are lots of different kinds of love."

"Like the love me and Cassie have for you and Papa."

"Cassie and I, dear."

Viper nodded at Aziraphale then turned her big eyes back to Crowley.

"Maybe Papa should explain this one to you."

"Nope, she asked you Crowley."

"Well what am I suppose to tell her?"

Aziraphale shrugged, "I'm just as interested in the answer as they are."

Crowley sighed, "Alright. Well you're different than Adam and Pepper. You both know that."

"Yup. We have a secret."

"And we can't tell anyone." Viper finished for her sister.

"That's right, Well Papa and I are different than Adam's parents."

"Well duh, Daddy. You're both boys!"

Crowley laughed a little, "Right. But..." He glanced at Aziraphale who was watching with a small smile, "We're different than them in more ways than that. The way we feel for each other can't be stated with just an I love you. Love doesn't even begin to cover it. Your Papa means more to me than my own life. He's right below you two." he said looking at Cassandra and Viper, "I love your Papa, and I know I should probably say it more... But I know that when I do it won't even begin to cover what I really mean."

Aziraphale laughed a little, his cheeks rosy, "I love you too." he mouthed.

"Oh." Viper and Cassandra said at the same time, there were a few seconds of silence, "Why don't you two ever kiss?"


	3. Light

**Cass and V**

_3. Light_

"Let the light in Daddy!"

"Let the what in?" Crowley said reopening the door.

"You gotta let the light in." the two 6 year old girls in a king size bed, snuggled together in the center, said in unison.

"Why?"

"So the monsters don't get us." Cassandra said as Viper nodded.

"What monsters?"

"The ones that lurk in the corner."

"They're pro... proff.."

"Profesional?"  
"Yeah! That."

"Who told you about these lurkers?"

"They did. They said that they were always lurking in the shadows."

"Did they have a name?" he asked as gently as he could.

"Nu uh."

"What did Papa say?"

"He gave us a night light, he said it would keep them away."

"Well, I'll leave the door cracked. I want you to scream if they come back... Okay?"

"Okay!" they both chirped and snuggled down together.

"Hello?"

"Angel. The girls are asleep. They said something about monsters lurking in the shadows."

"I know."

"And you just gave them a night light."

"Yes. And I sat outside their room all night."

"Is that where you've been the past few nights?"

"Yes, dear."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well what could you do?"

"I don't know, I could have tried to do something."

"We've known for a long time that they'll be a target."

"I know." Crowley sighed, "When are you gonna be home?"

"Soon, I'm about to leave."

"Want me to come get you?"

"Crowley, we live barely 10 minutes away."

"I could be there in less than 5."

"I know you can, but I'll be there soon. I promise."

"Fine. Be careful."

Aziraphale laughed, "Of course. I'll see you soon."

Crowley hung up the phone and walked back to the girls room, standing in the door way staring at the darkest corner of their room.


	4. Dark

**V and Cass**

_4. Dark_

"But it's Dark!" Cassandra wined quietly as they were leaving the Ritz.

"Cassy, You didn't have a problem with it when we were walking in." Aziraphale said as he helped her pull the jacket over her shoulders.

"But, Papa... Something's out there."

"She's right, I sense it too." Crowley said as he helped Viper.

"It's the shadows from our room." V said grabbing onto his wrists.

"How do you know?" he asked straightening the girls sunglasses out.

"I just do, Daddy." she said as she reached out for Cassandra's hand.

"Don't worry sissy, I'll keep you safe."

"Promise?" Cassy asked squeezing her hand.

Viper nodded squeezing her hand back, "Promise." Aziraphale smiled a little as put the money on the table when Crowley wasn't looking.

"Alright, you two. Let's go." Crowley said leading them out of the restaurant.


	5. Seeking Solace

**V and Cass**

_5. Seeking Solace_

Viper's 7 year old feet carried her away from the Pond where her parents and sister fed the ducks.

Her knee length black jumper tried to keep her warm, as did the white blouse, white tights, black shoes, and Crowley's leather jacket but still she shivered. The sun was hidden behind gray clouds that seemed to stay in place. She glanced up, they looked darker through her sunglasses.

She was alone in an empty patch of grass far away from the pond and playground. The only sound was a dog or two barking and the wind singing with the slowly falling leaves. She sat on the ground and looked up. She looked back down quickly, almost like she was ashamed. She had seen other children lying in the glass and looking up. She always wondered what they were looking for. But she had come here to do something, so she might as well do it.

She shifted onto her knees, making sure her dress covered the knees of her white tights, and sat back on her heels. She folded her hands in her lap and looked back up, then down at her hands.

"Um... Hi." she started, her eyes remaining closed.

"I know that... people like me usually don't talk to you. I know that we're not really suppose to, but I... um I guess I just kinda wanted to, and I have a question... What am I? Am I human or a demon? I can't be an angel cause I'm not like Cass or Papa. Why do I have to hide my eyes behind sunglasses and why I do I start hissing if I stop thinking about what I'm saying? Why does Daddy seem sad when I start hissing or when I take off my sunglasses? I don't want Daddy to be sad. I don't get it, help me. Please?"

"Viper? What are you doing all the way out here?"

Viper turned around and blinked a few times at Aziraphale, "I was trying something."

"What were you trying?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"I was trying to talk to God."

Aziraphale smiled, "What were you talking about?"

"I was asking a few questions."

"Did you get any answers?" he asked smiling a little as she started to play with the grass.

She paused, "No."

"Well what questions did you ask, maybe I can help."

"What am I?" she asked looking at him.

"Viper Arrian Crowley. You're my daughter. You're Crowley's daughter."

"But am I a demon or a human?" she interupted.

Aziraphale took a deep breath, "Neither."

"But I'm not an angel." she said sadly.

"You're a little girl. You're all of the above." he said nudging her a little.

"Okay," she said giggling a little, "Why do I have to wear sunglasses to hide my eyes."

"They're too beautiful for anyone else to see."

"But Daddy has to wear them too."

"That's because you have your Daddy's eyes."

"What about Cass?"

"Cass has my eyes."

"Oh. Well why do I start hissing if I don't think about it?"

"You remember the Bible story of Adam and Eve?"

"Yes." she said as she crawled into his lap and cuddled for warmth.

"Remember the snake from the garden?"

"Uh-huh."

"That was Daddy."

"Really?"

"Yup."

She paused, "Daddy's old."

"Yes, well so am I. I was there too, remember."

"Well I never said that you weren't old!" she giggled as he tickled her slightly, "Okay, last question."

"Okay." Aziraphale said smiling.

"Why does Daddy seem sad when I start hissing or when I take off his sunglasses."

Aziraphale closed his eyes, he knew that one was coming. "Because... Well, Daddy's made a lot of mistakes through all the years he's been alive. And because he loves you so much he doesn't want you to make those mistakes."

"What does that have to do with my eyes or how I talk?"

"He thinks he's already passed one of those mistakes to you."

"Which one?"

Aziraphale paused, "Being a Demon."

"Oh... Did he?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because you just turned to God for help when you needed it."

She smiled and nodded.

"Now, let's go back to Cass and Daddy. I think they may have realized we're gone."

"Alright." she crawled off of Aziraphale and watched him stand up. When he had started walking away she turned away from him, still on her knees, and folded her hands.

"Thank you."

Aziraphale stopped walking and smiled, "V?"

"Coming!" she said, she rapidly got up and ran over to him, taking his hand in hers.

He smiled down at her, "Oh, And V?"

"Yeah, Papa?"

"You're Welcome."

Viper looked up at the clouds as they parted and the sunlight washed her over with warmth and flashed her prettiest smile.


	6. Break Away

**V and Cass**

_6. Break Away_

She couldn't talk.

The Private School's dress code forbid sunglasses, so she had to concentrate fully on keeping her eyes a light blue, identical to her sisters. Viper could not control her hissing and her eyes at the same time, so she had to sacrifice her speech.

Cassandra, after Viper had been forced to read a sentence in their English class, had explained calmly that she had a speaking disorder and was unable to help the way she spoke. That did not stop them from laughing. Every time a teacher asked Viper to answer a question giggling abrupted from everyone around, sometimes the teachers even held back a chuckle or two. Not all of them, but a few.

A few took the ridicule even further, calling her names and hissing as she walked by. Her blue eyes stayed cast at the ground as she walked through the halls of the elementary school, and her cheeks were almost always flushed a slight red.

They didn't tell anyone though.

They knew word would get to their father somehow and he would feel at fault no matter what Aziraphale tried to tell him. So she suffered in silence, staying away from the groups that would play at recess and reading a book she would take from the shelfs at he book shop every morning. Cassandra would play with the other children, watching as her sister sat under a tree or on a bench and read. She wished she could join her, talk to her silently as the others played.

But she didn't.

She could have easily severed her friendship with the ones who teased Viper and joined her at the bench. But she didn't, she stood back an apologetic look on her face when the boys would tease or laugh at her.

Viper understood her sisters actions, she would rather her be with the others playing and laughing instead of sitting next to her on a bench. So Viper would watch her sister when she thought she was reading and wish she could be like her. Helping the children who fell down, laughing and cheering up the kids who had lost. After all, Cassandra was suppose to be the nice one.

The torment continued for years. Until the third grade, when Cassandra had finally had enough.

"Joey, leave her alone. It's not her fault she talks like that."

"You've never had a problem with it before." he answered turning to face Cassandra who had emerged from the crowd around them.

"I've always had a problem with it, I just never had the courage to say something. But I'm tired of you teasing her because of how she was born. Go play football or something, leave my sister alone."

Joey rolled his eyes, "We'll see if we ever let you play with us again."

"I don't want to play with a bunch of stuck up brats like you." she said as she turned on her heel, the navy blue jumper she wore following her movements over the white blouse she wore underneath. Her blond pigtails bounced as she approached the bench her sister sat at.

"Sorry it took so long, Sissy."

"It'sss alright Casssss. I undersstand."

"May I?"

Viper nodded and Cassandra plopped down next to her with a smile.


	7. Heaven

**V and Cass**

_7. Heaven_

Viper's eyes were presumably on Aziraphale, it was hard to tell through her sunglasses.

Aziraphale sighed and turned another page in his book, ignoring her until she spoke. They had been in the same routine for the past week, he'd sit down after coming home from the bookshop and she'd sit down somewhere near by and stare.

"So... Heaven huh?"

"What was that, Dear?" he asked glancing up at the girl who was sitting on the coffee table.

"Heaven... You went there." she said leaning forward.

"Well yes, I am an angel after all."

"Why?"

"I'm an angel." He paused, "Will you take those bloody thing's off? It's not like any of us care about your eyes."

"Um... I'd rather not. So, what'd you do while you were there?"  
"I told them how you and Cass were doing, what I had done the past few years, stuff like that."

"They asked about us?"

"Yes."

"Why?"  
"Because they care."

"Oh really?" she said, emotion sparing. So that's what had been bugging her.

"Yes."

"Heaven cares?"

"What is this about my dear?"

Viper took off her sunglasses quickly, her right eye was a remarkable shade of purple.

"My goodness, what happened?"

"Heaven cares, huh? They sure didn't care enough to help when I asked for it."

"What happened?" Azirphale asked quickly putting down the book and inspecting her eye, he feared one of the bones may be broken, the swelling was terrible and she could barely open her eyes. He wondered how he didn't notice sooner.

"I got punched in the face at school the other day."

"When?"

"Monday."

"Viper, it's been like this for almost a week!" Aziraphale exclaimed, now concerned, "Why didn't you tell one of us sooner."

"I didn't think you cared, since the last time I asked Him for help you showed up."

"What do you mean the last time?"

"Remember when I was, like, six? It was only 5 years ago Papa, it shouldn't be that hard to-"

"Yes I remember."

"When I prayed and asked for help."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with-"

"I prayed when they were yelling at me, I asked for help and when they shoved me against the locker I begged for help. Nothing happened. I still got punched in the face."

"Viper..."

"No, Papa. No one came to help me. Not you, not Cass, not Daddy, no one." she said as she stood and pulled away from him walking towards her room, just as Crowley walked into the house.

"V, what happened to your eye?"

Viper ignored him and walked back to her room, shutting the door swiftly.

Cassandra, following her Dad through the door, quickly rushed down the hallway after her.

"What just happened?" Crowley asked looking from where both 11 year olds had run off to and back to Aziraphale.

"Apparently I missed a lot more than I thought I did when I was in Heaven."


	8. Innocence

**Cass and V**

_8. Innocence_

"Do you remember when we were like that?"

"Like what?"

"Children, like that." Viper said turning her head again to look at the children playing behind them, then back at the pond in front of them.

"I don't remember us ever being so rambuncious." Cassandra paused, "Well at least I wasn't."

Viper laughed slightly as she threw another piece of bread to one of the ducks.

"When do you think they'll be back?"

"Papa and Daddy?"

"No, Adam and Pepper, yes Papa and Daddy."

Viper elbowed her sister playfully "Don't be a smart ass, that's my job."

"Whatever." Cassandra laughed, watching one of the ducks sink under the water.

"V!"

"What?" she exclaimed in false surprise as the duck floated back up to the top.

Cassandra just laughed, quickly Viper joined in.

"So," Cassandra continued after she had calmed down, "When do you think they'll be back."

"Well, knowing Daddy he'll want to get out of there as soon as possible, so probably tomorrow or Wednesday."

"And Papa?"

"Thursday, Friday. Something like that."

"They don't usually go at the same time."

"Well, they didn't want to leave us before but now that we're 15 they think we can handle ourselves."

"Well we practically run the book shop now."

Viper chuckled, Aziraphale had finally agreed to sell some of his books. A few, though, he still refused to sell. So if one of those books was asked to be purchased or someone looked like they were going to buy it, Viper would... suggest otherwise. In one way or another.

Cassandra usually turned her head, or chuckled lightly to herself.

"Speaking of which, it's almost 1. We need to get back to the shop and open it back up."

Cassandra threw the last piece of bread to the ducks and stood up next to her sister, the laughter of the children following them all the way back to the bookshop.


	9. Drive

**Cass and V**

_9. Drive_

"_Alright, fine. But don't tell Papa." _

"_We won't!" Viper and Cassandra said as they ran out to the car. Cassandra climbed into the passenger seat of the Bentley while Viper followed Crowley around to the drivers side. _

_Crowley climbed in and pulled 6 year old Viper up after him. She settled herself in his lap and put her hands on the wheel. He put the car in gear and pushed the gas pedal, using his powers to help Viper steer the car. _

_Cassandra had a death grip on the door and her eyes were closed tightly, but Viper was giggling and laughing as they drove away from Adam's house. The empty road stretching out in front of her as she sat in her Fathers lap and drove for the first time._

"Viper."

"Huh? What?" she asked shaking her head slightly.

"You alright? You zoned out for a minute there."

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"Well are we gonna go in or what? I'm sure Papa's already waiting for us."

She unbuckled her seat belt, "Yeah."

"Hey, V?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you thinking about?" Crowley asked cautiously as they climbed out of the car. He instantly walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her to shield her from the cold of London's winter.

"You. How you used to let me sit on your lap and drive."

Crowley chuckled, "I remember that. Well, you're 15. It's time you got off my lap and started driving on your own."

"Really? You're gonna teach me?"

"Well, yeah. I'm not just gonna give you the Bentley and say have fun."

She giggled, "You're gonna let me drive the car you love more than me and Cass AND Papa put together?"

Crowley hesitated as he reached towards the door, "Good point." he said as he opened the door and she laughed, walking through, "And I do not!"

"Sure, Daddy. Sure." she said going towards the table were her sister sat waving.


	10. Breathe Again

**Cass and V**

_10. Breathe Again_

"So why am I going again?"

"They asked you to." Crowley answered, his grip on the wheel turning his knuckled white.

"Why?"  
"I'm not really sure." he said with an aggrivated sigh. His answered were short and filled with anger so she let the issue drop.

Crowley pulled the Bentley to a stop in an empty parking lot and got out. Viper fumbled, but followed. They took a few steps and Crowley turned on his heel, "No matter what happens do not show fear or any intent to do good, got it?"

"Um... Yeah."

"And don't disagree with anything I say. And try not to say anything at all... and watch me, I'll try to help you out."

Viper nodded, his grip on her arms hurt slightly and her eyes were huge. They had left their sunglasses at home.

Crowley sighed and pulled her into his chest, "It's alright. We're gonna be fine, don't be scared." he said before he kissed the top of her head, "Just do as I say and we'll be back in no time."

She nodded again and pulled back, face clear of emotion. He raised his hand and she closed her eyes.

The book shop was as clean as Cassandra could get it.

She had been cleaning for almost 3 days now. When she wasn't cleaning, she was reorganizing the books, when she wasn't organizing the books she was pacing. Back and Forth, hot chocolate wasn't even calming her down. Her beautiful blond hair was frizzy and out of place, her clothes that usually matched and were perfectly fixed, were wrinkled and not quite matching. Her eyes were red and decorated by bags underneath since she hadn't been sleeping. She wasn't eating either, she coughed and sneezed, her immune system taking a blow from her stress levels.

"Cassandra, dear. Crowley has been down there thousands of times. They're fine." Aziraphale said leaning on a bookshelf and crossing his arms.

"He's been Down There, yeah. But she hasn't! Why did they even want her? She's so far away from Demon that it's not even funny!"

"I know that, Dear, but there's not much we-" he tried to say before he was interupted.

"I don't get it! I'm worried about her! What if she comes back completely different?" Cassandra said collapsing into a chair, her head in her hands.

Aziraphale sighed and put the book he hand been holding down. He walked over to her and knelt to the ground taking her hands in his, "Cassandra, your sister will always be your sister. No matter what happens to her Down There, Up There, or Around Here. Alright? You can't worry about things like this. All of your questions cross my mind when Crowley has to go, but I can't tear myself up about it. You can't either. They'll be fine. You'll see."

Cassandra smiled weakly at Aziraphale, "Thanks, Papa."

3 days later, Cassandra was looking like her old self but still working nonstop in the bookshop. Azirpahale didn't really approve, but he needed all the help he could get.

Around 2 there was a loud bang that shook every book case in the building except for the ones holding the bibles in the back room. Two figures appeared, one instantly fell to the ground while the other swayed slightly.

"Daddy! Viper!" Cassandra yelled as she ran over and collapsed onto the ground next to her sister.

"V! Viper!" Cassandra said shaking her harshly.

"Easy Cass Easy! I'm sore." Viper said through the coughing fit that started at her sisters touch. She sat up, still coughing, and accepted the glass of water Crowley had shoved at her. She drank it quickly, and came up panting. "There's no air down there! Can you believe it? None and it's hot as... well... It's Hot! I mean, even if there was air down there there's no way I would have been able to breathe!"

Cassandra laughed before she hugged her sister, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Sissy." she said laughing, "Almost as much as I missed breathing."

That was it for Cassandra, she collapsed on the floor, taking her sister with her, laughing her lungs out. Not sure if she actually found that funny or if she was just glad her sister was finally home. She didn't notice the moving snake tattoo that now resided on Vipers right wrist.


	11. Memory

**Cass and V**

_11. Memory_

The skin was flawless, the bright eyes sparkled with a mask covering a hidden emotion she knew was there. The wavy blond hair that flowed down the man's shoulders moved slightly as he approached her. The flawless white robes that covered his body followed the wind that had been created by the gentle movement of his wings even though, she realized, there was no air to speak of around them.

The figure grew closer to her, she felt out of place in her tight jeans, white blouse and black leather jacket. Her dark hair fell in waves over her shoulders as well, but unlike the holy being before her, hers fell in her face trying to hide her eyes.

The figure landed from his hover over the nonexistant ground and reached out to touch her. The touch was gently as he pushed her hair behind her ears. The face stayed emotionless as he placed both hands on her shoulder.

Where his hands were began to burn, and he tightened his grip. She opened her mouth to yell in pain but no sound escaped her lips. Her eyes grew wide as the figure lifted her up and tossed her backwards.

Her stomach seemed to remain where she had been standing as she plummeted downwards, pain encased her entire body and still no sound escaped her lips. Something seemed to be burnt away from her and she turned in the air, againt her own will, and now faced the oncoming ground that was red and black, and the heat pushed against her face, she shut her eyes and braced for impact.

She shot up in bed and her eyes opened, she was still in pain. She glanced over at the other side of the bed to find her sister sleeping soundly. She bit her lip and crawled gently out of bed, she walked into the bathroom and gently washed the sweat off her face with ice cold water. She sighed and looked up at the mirror and jumped back, the thin white tank top she wore over her torso gave hint to something on her shoulders. She moved the sleeves and inspected the burn marks that were on her shoulders.

They did not hurt, even when she put pressure on them. They were shaped like two hand prints. She slowed her breathing and swallowed hard closing her eyes and covering them back up. The dream firmly planted in her long term memory, she sighed and walked back into the bedroom, still shaking in fear. The snake that wrapped up her wrist, around her hand and sunk its fangs above the first knuckle of her pointer finger twisting in anger and excitement.

She crawled back into the bed and snuggled as close as she could get to her sister. Peace seemed to over take her troubled mind as her sisters arm gently moved out from under her and wrapped around her shoulders. She smiled a little and closed her eyes. She stayed awake the rest of the night, encased in the peace that encased her sister at all times. She watched the sunlight slowly creep through the window and she watched her sister slowly wake up. She stayed in bed the rest of the day while her sister went to school.

Fear was all she could feel.

The Fear of Falling.


	12. Insanity

**Cass and V**

_12. Insanity_

"What in someone's name happened in here?" Crowley said as the door to his flat opened.

"My goodness." Aziraphale's hand went to his mouth.

"Shit. Viper!" Cassandra said before rushing off into the disaster area that used to be their flat.

They all searched frantically for her, "Found her!" Aziraphale yelled, but he didn't sound relieved, "Crowley, keep Cassandra over there." Crowley grabbed Cassandra and pulled her close to him. Aziraphale was kneeling in front of a closet that resided in the hallway between their bedrooms. He slowly reached his arm inside and jumped back, a hiss resounded through the apartment.

"Her fangs are out."

"Did she get you?"

"She scratched me, but she didn't puncture the skin."

"Cassandra, stay here." Crowley hurried over to Aziraphale and shoved him back towards Cassy.

"Viper, kiddo. Come here, it's alright." he said, trying to be gentle, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

A fragile looking Viper slowly crawled out of the closet and into the light, her eyes were wide and shocked with fear. Her hair was frizzy and tangled, she was soaked in sweat and there were self inflicted scratches on her neck, arms, and face.

Crowley gently pulled her into his arms and layed her across his legs, He gently opened her mouth, "Her fangs are out, something spooked her." He glanced down at the tattoo that was dancing wildly about her arm. He placed two of his fingers on the pulse point in her wrist and the snake calmed. "Something demonic spooked her."

"They vulnero mihi. They would non sssubsssisssto. They vulnero mihi they vulnero mihi. Commodo planto poena sssubsssisssto Daddy , commodo planto is sssubsssisssto. Is vulnero. They Vulnero. EGO sssum vix. Operor retineo lemma take mihi. Operor retineo lemma vulnero mihi iterum."

Crowley looked up at Aziraphale as Viper continued to chant.

"What is she saying? Why is she talking like that? What's wrong with her?"

"Come on, Cassy." Aziraphale said pulling Cassandra away.

"Shh, babe. Come on, stop talking like that."

"Is vulnero. They Vulnero. EGO sum vix. Operor retineo lemma take mihi. Operor retineo lemma vulnero mihi iterum."

"I know, Viper."

"Is vulnero. They Vulnero. EGO sum vix. Operor retineo lemma take mihi. Operor retineo lemma vulnero mihi iterum."

"Shhh."

She continued saying the same thing all night, Crowley stayed holding her until exhaustion took her over and she collapsed into blackness.


	13. Misfortune

**Cass and V**

_13. Misfortune_

"Cassandra, where's your sister?"

Cassandra looked up from the homework that had been due 2 days ago, and bit her lip. "Um, She's experienced some uh... Bad luck and won't be returning to school any time soon."

"What kind of bad luck did she experience."

'She got attacked by a demon you ass hole. Mind your own damn business.' Cassandra thought, though politely replied, "She fell down the stairs that lead up to our flat. She's injured and pretty shaken up about it, our parents are going to home-school her until she's better."

"Alright then." her teacher went back to teaching as Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"So what really happened to Miss Hiss a lot?"

Cassandra turned her head to look at the boy beside her, "She fell down the stairs, and her name is Viper."

"Now, we both know that's not what happened. It was a demon, wasn't it?"

"What?" Cassandra asked, completely thrown off. The boy next to her didn't look at all crazy, or like someone who would know about her family's... orientations.

"A demon, you know a lot of people don't like Crowley... I bet it was Hastur getting back at him for destroying Ligur. Can't say the bugger didn't deserve it. He may have been a duke of hell, but damn the guy was an idiot."

She realized then that no one had noticed that they were talking. As he spoke she realized the both were talking to low and fast for any human to hear them. The kid that was sitting next to her wasn't human.

"What are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not human."

"What was your first clue?"

"You can hear me, and you know about my Daddy."

"Rhetorical Question."

"What does that have to do with anything."

The boy rolled his eyes, "I'm Tavor, and I'm a-"

"Demon. You're name means Misfortune, or Broken."

He nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"Why are you here?"

"They want me to watch Viper."

"Well you sure are doing a good job." She said sarcastically.

"Do you want me to apologize for not following you home?"

She glared at him, it was a glare that could have set someone on fire, instead it sent a shiver down his spine but not in a bad way. She was attractive, most angels were. Her blond hair was pulled up into pony tail and tied with a baby blue bow. Her legs were long and pale, her feet were slipped out of her white slip ons and crossed at her ankles. Her legs disappeared under a barely fingertip length white shirt that flowed when she moved, a blue Cami with lace at the top and bottom matched her bow and was covered by a white sweater. Her bright blue eyes were focused behind a pair of glasses that fit her face.

The bell rang and they both stood up. "I'll walk you to your next class." he said taking her bag. "I thought you're suppose to watch my sister." she said as she followed him out of the room. "I'm in for some new scenery." She felt her cheeks heat up and she smiled.


	14. Smile

**Cass and V**

_14. Smile_

"Hi Sissy!" Cassandra called as she burst through their bedroom door with much gusto.

Viper slowly turned her head away from the window, her face emotionless. Her hair, that was usually wavy and full, was straight and limp. Her skin was pale and looked lifeless. Her eyes were dull and tired. Cassandra bounced over to the bed and plopped down close to her, kissing her cheek.

"Did you have a good day?"

She nodded once, "Did... Y-you?" she asked, almost like she had to relearn how to say words.

"Yup! I met a demon, his name was Tavor." Viper met her eyes, "You know him."

Her sister nodded once.

"He said he's here to watch you."

"W-Why..?"

"He didn't say, You hungry? I'll bring you something to eat."

She shook her head.

"No? Tea then? Come on it'll make me feel better."

The corner of Viper's mouth rose, "Ok..Okay."

Cassandra beamed back and skipped out of the room.

"How is she?" Aziraphale asked as soon as he walked into the door.

"She smiled at me." Cassandra said smiling a little.


	15. Silence

**Cass and V**

_15. Silence_

Crowley had been sitting in the room all day. Viper's eyes hadn't moved from the window, she had not made a move to speak nor breath since he had walked in. The silence was becoming unbearable.

"Viper."

She blinked, slowly turning her head towards him.

"I have to go pick up Papa."

She blinked again.

"Are you gonna be alright until Cassy gets home?"

There was no blink. No movement. Nothing.

He sighed and stood, kissing her forehead. Her eyes remained opened and watching him as he pulled back, and slowly walked out of the room. He glanced back to find her still watching him, her eyes looking at him but not really seeing. He looked down and shook his head, slowly shutting the door. The click seemed to echo through the entire flat.

Viper's head slowly turned back to the window.

Crowley leaned back against the door, The silence was unbearable.


	16. Questioning

**This has nothing to do with the plot line I'm on right now. I thought it'd be a fun break though.**

**Cass and V**

_16. Questioning_

Rules  
1. Choose a few of your own characters. Five at the most.  
2. Make them answer the following questions  
3. Then tag three people. Feel free to do this if you like.

Characters Chosen:  
Viper and Cassandra

**1) How Old Are You?**

Viper: Eh... about 16, right?

Cassandra: Dear, have you forgotten how old you are?

V: Oh for someone's sake, it's not like it really matters.

**2)Height?**

V: 5'7 and shorty over there is 5'4.

C: God made me how I was suppose to be.  
V: -Makes faces and imitates her sister-

**3)You Got Any Bad Habits?**

V: -laughs loudly-

C: Hanging around her.

V: -abruptly stops- HEY!

**4)You a virgin?**

V: Did Daddy put you up to this?

C: I am.

V: You little liar.

C: I AM!

V: What about that time when we were in Rome, Lyings a sin.

C: I didn't sleep with him.

V: No, no you're right.

C: Exactly.

V: She left before she fell asleep.

**5)Who's your Mate/Spouse?**

V: Never. Gonna. Have. One.

C: Agreed.

**6)Have Any Kids?**

V: Not that I recall.

C: Heavens no.

**7)Favorite Food?**

V and C: -glance at each other- Chocolate.

**8)Favorite Ice Cream flavor?**

V: Too cold.

C: Vanilla.

V: -gag-

**9)Killed anyone?  
**C: I don't know, have you?

V: Why are you asking me?

C: -harsh glare-

V: Do ducks count?

C: -sighs, head resting in her palm-

**10)Hate anyone?**

C: Never.

V: Too many to mention.

**11)Any Secrets?  
**V: From who?

C: Not from each other.

V: Oh no, of course not.

-both glance around the room avoiding eye contact-

**12)Love Anyone?**

V: I can count them all on one hand.

C: No you can't.

V: You, Daddy, and Papa.

C: What about Adam and Pepper, and Wensleydale, and Brian, and Dog and

V: Minor inconveniences.

**13)TACOS?**

C: I beg your pardon.

V: You do mean the food, right?... Right?

**14)Ever slept in All day?**

V: Does being in a Coma count?

C: No, dear, I don't believe it does.

**15)Favorite Show?**

C: We don't watch TV

V: Speak for yourself. Reality shows are my favorites.

C: Seriously? -sounds irritated-

V: And that's exactly why.

**16)Favorite Movie? **

C and V: -glance at each other- The Sound of Music -collapse on the floor laughing

**17)Favorite Band? (if they lived in our world, our time)**

C and V: NOT QUEEN -Viper shudders and hisses slightly-

**18)Eye Colours?**

C: Sky Blue.

V: My Daddy's eyes.

C: -Rolls eyes- Kiss Ass.

**19)Skin?**

V: Tan.

C: Porcelain.

V: Pale.

C: I'm PORCELAIN.

**20)Fat/Average/Slim?  
**  
C and V: Slim.

V: -scoffs- Liar.

**21)Rain, sunshine?**

C: Sun.

V: Rain.

C: Why?  
V: -looks slightly sad- I'll tell you later.

**22)Pool, Beach?  
**  
V: Beach

C: Pool.

V: Uhm, why?  
C: Cleaner, I don't want to swim in fish crap.

**23)Camping, staying home?**

C: Home.

V: Camping can be fun.

C: You're just saying that to disagree with me.

V: -shrugs- maybe.

**24)Dog, Cat?**

V: -shudders-

C: She had a bad run in with a cat once.

**25)Believe in aliens?**

V: -snickers and hisses-

C: No.

**26)Natural Born, or Clone?  
**  
C: Uhm.. Natural born, I guess.

V: We weren't naturally born.

C: No, but we weren't cloned.

V: Depends on who you ask.

**27)Car or Ship?**

V: Depends. Who's driving?

C: Agreed.

**28)Ever destroyed something out of Blind Rage?**

V: Not yet.

C: I don't see why I need to answer this.

**29)Any Unusual Things about you?**

V: Other than the fact we have two dads and were created from a combination of their ribs, I have snake eyes and a tendency to hiss? No we're pretty much normal.

C: -exasperated sigh-

**30)How much food/drink do you need a day?**

C: None.

V: Unless we're going to lunch with our parents.

**31)Favorite Place?**

V: Hm... London at night.

C: This empty field near Adam's place, it's gorgeous when the wind blows.

V: Or at the park with our parents.

**32) Any last words?**

V: Ciao.

C: Au Reviour.

V: You always gotta be different don't you?

-walk off bickering, but holding hands-


	17. Blood

**Cass and V**

_17. Blood_

Viper noticed that there was a red spot on her blankets, right where her hand had been resting. She cocked an eyebrow and lifted her hand, she brought her finger to eye level and examined it. Where the snake sunk its fangs was beginning to run with blood. She looked confused for a moment before she threw the covers off and quickly got out of bed.

The rain was pouring hard as she exited the flat. She ran quickly down the steps and stopped when she got to the sidewalk, looking both ways trying to remember where the bookshop was. Her hand was now dripping with blood and water, she shook the wet hair from in her face and took off down the road. Inspiration hitting her and making her run faster.

"Leave them alone." she said as the door to the book shop flew open.

Hastur looked up, cocking an eyebrow, "My My, Viper. Decided to get out of bed?" She ignored his comment and looked around at her family. Cassandra was unconscious on the floor, her normally wavy locks a mess, her clothes muddy and burned. Aziraphale looked as if he had been reaching for a broom, probably to miracle a flaming sword. Crowley was leaning up against the desk, looking as if his legs were about to give out.

"Foolish, isn't it? To come here alone, in your current condition."

"Who says I'm alone?" she smirked, her razor sharp canines seeming to gleam as a figure appeared beside her.

Hastur laughed, "Him? You brought him to help you? He has to listen to me."

"No he doesn't, not up here. Up here Crowley and I are in charge. Tavor, go check on Cassy and get her out of here."

The demon obeyed and gently lifted Cassandra off the floor and carried her out of the shop, putting her on the ground just outside. She stepped inside the bookshop and heard the door shut and lock. "Leave them alone."

"Viper, if you know what's good for you you'll turn around and leave. I know how to break you."

"You sure about that?" she smirked, her hands casually in the pockets of her soaked jacket.

He took a step closer to her and she reared back, dodging as he tried to grab for her. Her reflexes quick and nearly impossible to see. Just like a snake. Crowley dropped to the ground and made his way over to Aziraphale, gently pulling him back to consciousness.

Hastur made one final lunge and her right hand flew from her pocket, releasing something that shattered and sprayed. Aziraphale pulled her down and released his wings shielding both Crowley and his daughter as the Demon vanished. He lowered his wings and turned around.


	18. Rainbow

**Cass and V**

_18. Rainbow_

"Do you know how bloody dangerous that is?!" Crowley ranted as they walked outside the bookshop, Viper had not said a word and seemed content on resting in Aziraphale's arms as Crowley yelled at her, "Carrying Holy Water in your pocket! What were you thinking? What if that had shattered? Why did you even have it in the first place?"

Aziraphale walked over to Cassandra and checked on her well being, knowing it was better to let Crowley get it out of his system then try to stop it. He nodded as the other demon, he couldn't remember his name, vanished down the street. Viper remained silent, her hands resting in her pockets again.

"Well are you gonna say anything?"

Cassandra and Aziraphale looked over at her, awaiting her reply.

"Look." she said simply, nodding upwards.

In the sky, through a part in the black clouds that had been pouring rain moments before, was a double rainbow. Shining as bright as the morning sun, Cassandra smiled and stood up and walked over to her sister. She offered her hand, which Viper took. They smiled at each other.

"It's good you have you back, V. Even though it was incredably stupid."

"I know, Sissy. I won't do it again."

"That's not what I said."

Viper laughed and looked back at her father, "So are you driving, or am I?"

Crowley may have looked angry for a moment, but let out a huff of uneccissary breath and pulled her into a tight hug, "Don't you ever scare me like that again." Viper laughed and hugged him back, "Yes sir. But seriously, who's driving?"

Crowley let out a burst of laughter that Aziraphale could have sworn he had heard before... A long time ago... back in Heaven.


	19. Gray

**Cass and V**

_19. Gray_

"What the.... Fuck is this?"

"Watch your language dear." Aziraphale said absently as he walked into the Flat behind him, then glanced around the room, "And they're feathers."

"Yeah, I know Angel. I've got loads of them on my back, I mean why are they on the floor?"

"Ask your daughters." Aziraphale said shrugging as he brushed a feather off the arm of the couch and sat down.

Crowley glared at his lover and walked briskly out of the room and down the hall. He heard a hiss from the other side of the door before he knocked once and walked in. Cassandra was kneeling on the bed, her sister sitting on the edge. Viper's shirt was off, her shoulders were hunched forward and her head was hung low making her dark hair hang in her face miserably.

Cassandra glanced over her shoulder as she put another few feathers onto the pile beside her, that would be placed in the overflowing trashcans when there were enough to make the effort. Crowley looked down at the floor and saw that the trail of feathers lead to that point.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Molting." Viper mumbled as her sister pulled out a few more feather and she hissed.

"Sorry." Cassandra apologized as she leaned over and dropped them into the trashcan.

"I can t..." he watched as her wings stretched out, and stopped him mid sentence.

The wings hadn't grown to their full length yet, but they were still just as beautiful. At the base of her back they were basically black, a very deep gray at the least. After that they slowly got light, mixing different shades of gray and no feather was the exact same shade of gray, some were darker than others, some lighter. At the end though the feathers were the most pure shade of white that he had ever seen, even in Eden. They looked so bright, they almost glowed. The sun shown through the window and covered her wings with golden light and for the first time he realized his daughter was beautiful.

He took a deep unneeded breath and held it, her eyes were closed as she leaned her head back to stretch and yawn, her fangs sparkled in the sunlight as she stretched her arms out. Her skin was pale and smooth, her dark nails were long and narrow fitting her fingernails perfectly. Minus the fangs, she looked angelic.

Then she opened her eyes.

His heart fell, for a moment he could believe that she was an angel. With dark hair and no halo, for a moment he wanted to believe. But he couldn't deny that she was his daughter, no matter how much he wished he could say she was Aziraphale's child. Divine in every way.

He turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him and waving his hand to make the feathers disappear, but one floated down. One that had apparently avoided his miracle and landed on his hand. He looked down and her scent drifted towards him. He glared at the feather, the gray feather, and watched it burn.

He walked back through the living room and into the kitchen.

Aziraphale sighed as he watched the distraught Crowley search for alcohol that was sitting in front of him. What his husband didn't seem to realize was that her feathers were gray, just like she was. A shade of gray, not completely white but not completely black. Her soul could be saved, just like his could, if they'd only open their eyes and see it. He shook his head and turned back to his book, "Not everything is Black and White, Dear." he stated, and Crowley stopped moving, "There are shades of gray, in everything. Even in Angels and Demons."


	20. Fortitude

**Cass and V**

_20. Fortitude_

Cassandra laughed loudly as she placed another book upon one of the bookshelves, she could see her sister but she could hear her. Viper was currently cataloging books and pricing them, like she usually did when she wasn't putting them up.

What was different was that she was singing Christmas Carols.

Loudly.

And off key.

Currently she was belting Let It Snow at the top of her lungs. She was purposely making her voice off key, because the girl could sing. Even though she'd deny it till the day she died. Aziraphale was laughing as well as he turned another page in his book. She was dancing in place when Crowley walked in.

"Viper, will you cut it out." he said glaring at her through her sunglasses.

"You're just upset cause I'm not singing Queen." she said, putting a hand on her hip dramatically.

His sunglasses dropped down and his eyes reflected in her sunglasses, she sighed, "Fine, I'll sing better."

"That's my girl." he said as he pushed his sunglasses back up and sat down next to Aziraphale, his arm resting around his shoulders.

Cassandra snickered under her breath as her sister started Silver Bells, as she entered things into the computer that Cass never fully understood. Well she understood how to play Solitaire on the computer, but not how to enter whatever it was Viper was doing.

"You know, we should really get a radio or something. That way I won't have to listen to that." she said as she walked back to pick up the books Viper had just finished.

Viper glared, "You're just jealous because you couldn't carry a tune if it had handles."

Cassandra rolled her eyes and disappeared between the shelves.

"Girls, play nicely."

"Yes, Papa." both girls replied, neither thinking about it and continuing what they were doing.

Viper clicked twice on something on the screen and picked up the remaining books and stood before the first bookshelf in the shop, slowly putting the books in their places and balancing the rest carefully on her knee.

Suddenly all the books dropped as she collapsed onto the floor in extreme pain. She cried out as Aziraphale, Crowley, and Cass rushed to her side. Crowley pulled the curled up girl onto his lap, rocking her gently. Her brow was becoming sweaty, already, as he brushed her hair away and took off her sunglasses, handing them to Aziraphale.

"What is it, Babe? Come on, V. Shhh it's okay."

"Viper, dear. Shh." Aziraphale had her hand held tightly in his as she shook.

"What's wrong with her?" Cass demanded as she gently rubbed her sisters back, before something hit her and she stood up in front of the family.

"Cass?"

The door flew open like there had been an explosion on the other side, cold air hit them all and made Cassandra's blond hair fly straight behind her. A figure appeared in the doorway, tall and male. Well male shaped. He had deep blue eyes that scanned the room falling on the twins. He wore a pair of dark denim jeans and a white button up shirt rolled up to his elbows. Muscles were obvious in his body, though only his forearms were revealed.

"What are you doing here?" Cassandra demanded angrily.

"Now, now. Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"You're hurting my sister!"

The angel shrugged, "Your point?"

Cassandra glared at the teen before her, "I swear Eirian, if you do not leave I will-"

"What? Smite me?" Eirian laughed, "I'd like to see you try, Cassandra."

Cassandra glared, "Leave, now."

"I can't do that, Cassy, I've been sent to keep you safe. They don't want what happened to," he sneered, "Her, to happen to you."

Viper glared up from the floor and pulled out of her parents grip, standing up to her full height. Her snake eyes flashes and her fangs seemed to grow longer, "I can protect my sister just fine, and from where I'm standing I could be persuaded to think," her jaw unhooked and her fangs went to their full length, she looked even more snakelike than normal, "That she needs protecting." Their was a snap and a flaming whip appeared in her hand, "Leave." she said as she pushed her sister behind her, "Before I get the persuasion I want." Crowley loomed behind her, while Aziraphale held Cassandra back behind him.

Eirian glared, "You wouldn't dare."

Viper's eyes gleamed, "Wanna bet?" The whip cracked again and seemed to flame brighter.

"Fine, I'll leave. But you'll see me again, I don't have a choice but to do my job." He backed out of the door and walked down the street.

Cassandra walked back to her sister, placing a hand on her arm, While Crowley's hand rested on her shoulder, "V? You okay?" she asked.

Viper swayed slightly then collapsed back into both of them, her jaw snapping back into place as the whip disappeared and her fangs shrunk. She closed her eyes and leaned her head into her sisters chest, listing to the girls heart beat.

"I love you too, Sis." she said gently, wrapping her arms around the girls head and kissing the top of it, "That was really brave, sissy. I knew it must have hurt."

Viper shook her head, "Not so much, I wasn't that afraid. And the way that argument was going if I hadn't done anything he would still be here and I would probably be back in hell asking for a new body."

Cassandra laughed and hugged her sister tighter.


	21. Vacation

**Cass and V**

_21. Vacation_

The crystal blue water sparkled in the sun as the waves crashed onto the shore. Viper and Cassandra were the only two on the beach, thankfully Crowley had discovered it years ago and taken them straight to it while he and Aziraphale went to do... well they didn't really want to know what.

Vipers dark hair was pulled up into a messy bun and had dark sunglasses, as usual, over her eyes. A red bikini covered her under a blank tank top she wore on top. There was a black and white towel beneath her and didn't have a single grain of sand on it, it was a trick she was very proud of.

Cassandra's hair hung down her back in gentle waves that seemed wild and untamed, yet it fit her, she wore a pink bikini with a white wrap around her lower half. Their other clothes were in a bag nearby, underneath the umbrella that was casting a shadow over both of them. She was laying on the same towel as her sister, and staring out into the ocean through her white rimmed sunglasses.

"Hey sis?"

"Hm?" Viper asked turning another page in the book.

"Last week,"

Viper looked up, marked her spot in the book and closed it. She rolled over on her back to face her sister, "Yeah."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Hastur came out of bloody nowhere."

"He's the one who attacked me Sissy."

"Yeah, I know that. But why?"

"Dunno, he could have been following orders, seeking personal revenge cause we both know he had to be having a relationship with Ligur."

Cassandra shrugged, "Likely, but why would he attack you?"

"Because whether he likes it or not, demons listen to me. I'm not a Duke of Hell or anything, but I am up there in the ranks. There are a lot of demons below me, Dad happens to be one of them."

"You out rank Dad?"

"Yeah, but only when we're Down There."

"Who else do you outrank?"

"Tavor, he's one of the agents I have up here. He was sent as a body guard for me, but I told him to watch you too."

Cassandra nodded, "What happened with Eirian?"

Viper cleared her throat, "Well... You know how when I went Down There with Daddy the first time and I came back with this?" she held up her hand, "The reason Dad put it on me was so that he could still outrank me up here, one and two, so I would have a connection to him even though I'm a demon."

"Woah, wait you're a demon?"

"Not yet, but I'm headed there."

"You can't be a demon! You never had the chance to fall!"

"Eirian pushes me, Cass. I had a dream a few months ago of an angel throwing me out of heaven."

"You've never been to heaven."

"I know that, but he pushed me and I fell. I just know I became a demon."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I know." she said slowly shaking her head, "Lucifer's already laid claim to me like He's laid claim to you."

Cassandra fell silent and stared back at the ocean, "So why was Eirian hurting you so much?"

"He's really high up in the ranks of angels, His aura hurts me. He was purposely pushing it towards me to cause me pain, but when he started to threaten you I pushed back and overcame the pain. It shouldn't hurt me like that anymore."

"Hm." Cassandra said simply, "You think Pepper and Adam are here yet?"

She glanced down at her tattoo, it twitched, "Almost."

"So did they tell you anything to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, _them." _

"Lucifer? Yeah. Told me to watch Adam, make sure he doesn't screw anything else up, I believe were his exact words."

"What happens when Adam dies?"

"I get a new assignment." she said simply, before standing up, "I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

Cassandra nodded and hoped now that most of her questions were answered, this vacation would start to become relaxing.


	22. Mother Nature

**Cass and V**

_22. Mother Nature_

"Can't you do something about the weather, Adam?" Cassandra asked as she sat staring out the window at the rain that was pouring from the sky. It was the second day in a row that it had been pouring, Adam and Pepper had spent most of the day before in their hotel suite, but had spent much of the morning in the one Cass and Viper shared.

"Do I look like Mother Nature? Besides, I wouldn't misuse my powers like that. And the locals need the rain, so no."

Cassandra sighed, "I'm getting Cabin Fever! What am I suppose to do on vacation when it's raining?" she asked as she walked over to the couch where Adam and Viper were sitting.

"Read a book." Viper said as she turned another page in the magazine Pepper had brought her, "There's plenty in my bag."

"I'd rather not." Cassandra said as she collapsed onto the floor next to Pepper who was leaning against Adam's legs.

"We could always go shopping." Pepper suggested.

"Dad won't let us use the car. We already asked."

"Not in this weather." Adam said before they asked.

"Kill joy." Pepper said looking up at Adam.

He looked down at her, "I'll take you tomorrow, It won't be raining then."

She sighed, "Fine." though smiled down at her magazine before turning the page.

Cassandra sighed and looked up at Viper, "What do you think Dad and Papa are doing?"

"Don't know, Don't care to know."

"Oh come on, you could pull your charm and get him to take us somewhere."

Adam rolled his eyes, making a complicated gesture at the TV. It clicked on and began playing a marathon of Cassandra's favorite movies. Cassandra smiled a thank you and settled down to watch. "That was a total misuse of your powers." Viper said not lifting her eyes, but poking him with her toe1.

He shrugged, "Yeah, but it shut her up."

She nodded and closed the magazine, putting it on the floor beside her and absently scratched Dog's head2.

1Which moved her leg, much to the disappointment of Dog who had tagged along, who now had to readjust to get comfortable.

2Which, in his mind, made up for moving her leg.


	23. Cat

**Okay, I seem to have taken a liking to Dog. ^^ I like writing him he's fun.**

**Anyways, um I have some news. **

**I have made two videos so far for Good Omens, one happens to be a tribute to Aziraphale and Crowley. It's currently on Youtube, just search Aziraphale and Crowley and it should come up. It's called, GO- Crowley and Aziraphale tribute. Just to be clear.**

**My other one is a video about Cassandra and V, with Eirian thrown in. It should clear a few things up about things that will be going on between the angel and demon. I hope you like it, and make sure you read the description. It'll make things a whole lot clearer. Anyways, on with number 23!!!!**

* * *

**Cass and V**

_23. Cat_

A terrified scream pierced the silence that had been surrounding them during breakfast.

The table was flipped over as Crowley and Aziraphale shot out of their room and towards their daughters, where the scream had come from. It seemed, at least to them, to take forever to cross the hall and open the door where they saw Viper standing on the table, tears falling from her eyes and shaking uncontrollably.

"Get it out of here!" She screamed loudly, pointing at the door.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Adam asked as he too walked in behind Crowley and Aziraphale.

There was a cat, a kitten more like, curled in the floor a few feet away from the table. It looked up at them and meowed. It was black, fuzzy, and had white scattered about. Crowley sighed and shook his head, "Viper, it's just a kitten."

"I don't care! Get it out of here!"

"What's the matter with you, dear? It's just a cat!"

"I have an irrational fear of Cats okay!"

"Why?" Adam asked shaking his head slightly.

"I don't know! It's irrational!"

"One of our neighbors cats attacked her when she was a toddler, the fear must have stuck." Crowley said silently, so she wouldn't hear.

"How did it get in here?" Aziraphale asked, then immediately glared at his other daughter.

Cassandra's eyes got a bit wider and she looked away quickly.

"Cassandra you didn't!"

"I didn't think it'd scare her that bad!"

"Get rid of it!"

"What am I suppose to do?" She asked looking over at the cat.

"Kill it!" Viper yelled pushing herself against the wall.

"I'm not gonna kill it."

Adam suddenly got an idea and whistled, "Here boy!"

Claws were heard scratching across the floor and skidding to a halt next to his master, before he saw the cat. When he did, he growled it hissed. "Get it out of here, Dog." Adam commanded and Dog charged it, it ran towards the table then under it. It was chased through the web of people then out the door and down the hall.

The table shook under Viper as she continued to press herself against the wall. Crowley glared at Cassandra, "Could you please help Viper down, Adam. I need to have a word with my daughter." Adam nodded and walked over to Viper, gently picking her up and carrying her out of the room and towards his own, he knew Pepper would be better suited for this.

When she was settled on the bed, next to Pepper he walked over to his door. He could hear Crowley and Cassandra yelling at each other, he sighed and whistled again, "Dog! Here boy!" a few moments later Dog had run through the door and hopped on the bed.

He hesitantly approached Viper, sniffing her slowly. He knew she was upset and didn't know how she would react to his presence, but he desperately wanted a belly rub. She looked at him through watered eyes and smiled, "Come here boy." Dog seemed to smile as he crawled into her lap, accepted a kiss on the head and rolled over to collect his pay.

Life was good.


	24. No Time

**Cass and V**

_24. No Time_

"Turn that damn thing off!" Viper stated sourly as she pulled her pillow over her head and closed her eyes ago.

"I'm trying. It won't turn off." Cassandra grumbled as she smacked the alarm clock again, finally it stopped screaming at them and collapsed back onto her pillow, "Scoot over."

"No." came the muffled reply from under the pillow.

"You're hogging the covers."

"Am not." Viper answered pulling them tighter around her.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Be my guest." Viper grumbled as she tried to return to sleep.

"V, come on. You've gotta get up. I need a ride to school."

There was a muffled reply.

"What?"

"Drive yourself."

"I can't." she said as she shook her sister, "Get up."

"NO."

"Viper Arrian Crowley get your lazy ass out of bed and drive your sister to school now."

Viper lifted her hand out from under the blankets and lifted her middle finger before letting it burrow under her blankets.

"Viper!"

"Why can't you drive her?"

"Busy, get up and take her to school then go over to the bookshop and help Papa for a while. Now." Crowley said in a voice he usually saved for the houseplants.

Viper groaned and crawled out of bed, "Ass hole." she mumbled under her breath as she flicked her wrist and she was dressed in dark jeans, a black shirt, and a leather jacket. Her sunglasses appeared on her face and she stood up, her hair pulling itself back into a pony tail.

"I don't know why you don't want to drive your car anyway."

"I do want to drive it." Viper said as she picked up the keys to her Dodge Charger and walked out the door, "I just don't want to wake up at 6 am." she said as they both walked down the stairs and got into her car. She sighed and started it up, Queen started blasting from the radio.

"Ugh, I need a new CD." she mumbled as she pulled out and started speeding down the road.

Her father had given her a Charger for her birthday. It was pure black and when she had started it up there was a Best of Queen CD blasting in the radio, it had been two weeks and she had yet to change it. Though every time she got into the car she stated she needed a new CD.

She was doing 90 when blue lights flashed behind her.

"Viper."

"I see them." she said as she glanced in her rear view, then at the clock. "We don't have time for this." she said as she pushed the gas pedal down harder and rocketed down the road.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to loose them."  
"And if you can't?"

"It's gonna end badly for them." she said as she started pushing 120.

5 minutes later they were still behind her.

She rolled her eyes, lifted her hand, took off her sunglasses, and twisted it to the side.

The police car's engine exploded.

"VIPER!"

"No one got hurt!" she said as she sped towards the school, "Okay? They're both fine."

"You are ridiculous."

Viper chuckled a little as she pulled into the school, "Shoo." she said as the door opened by itself.

"Hey, V. Nice ride."

Viper nodded.

"I'm guessing that explosion-"

"Was my handy work, yes."  
"Nice."

"We didn't have time for it, watch her for me." she said as the door shut and the engine begged to go.

She replaced her sunglasses and rocketed out of the driveway and down the road.


	25. Trouble Lurking

**Cass and V**

_25. Trouble Lurking_

She had never been one for sneaking around in the dark.

It was never her scene, nor did she ever want it to be. That was Hastur's department, and she was glad to keep it that way. But there was something up, something brewing. She needed to find out what it was, so she lurked.

Not as well as Hastur or Ligur did, but she was fairly good at it, but was it boring.

She understood why Crowley never did.

She felt the snake tattoo on her hand slither and tighten around her skin, warning her that this wasn't a good idea.

_I know. _She hissed, _But I'm afraid what you think doesn't matter. _She gave her hand a shake and a drop of blood dropped from her knuckle and to the ground, he had bitten her.

_Oh yeah, that's real mature._ She said looking at her finger and examining the tattooed blood that was mixing with the real blood. She sighed and continued to sneak through the darkness.

The snake on her hand twitched madly as she grew closer to the feeling that was overwhelming her. She tightened a fist and tried to calm it down, though with no avail. She rolled her eyes and silently cursed the spastic snake. She reached a tree and gently knelt beside it.

"Yes, but what about _her_?"

"The blond?"  
"Yes. The blond, she is preventing Viper from doing what she should be."

"Viper is doing just fine."

"If Cassandra has not prevented her from doing her job yet, she will."

"How can you be sure of that? Are you suggesting that Viper, a soul I picked myself, cares more about an angel than she does the orders I give her."

"With all do respect, Lord, Cassandra isn't an angel." came a new voice.

"Then what is she?"

"We're not quiet sure, Viper isn't a demon yet. She's only been claimed by us, maybe Cassandra is the same way."  
"Viper, is that true?"

Viper inhaled sharply before she moved out from behind the tree, "Yes. It's true, Lord." she said her head bowed slightly, "She isn't an angel, but I know she's been up to Heaven a few times."  
"Interesting." he said, "Why were you hiding behind a tree?"

She lifted her hand, the snake was squirming madly, "I've never seen it act like this, I needed to find out what was going on."

"Do you think, then Viper, that Cassandra is a problem?"

"No, Lord. I don't." she said as Lucifer started walking around her, his blue eyes inspecting her form.

"Will she be?" he hissed in her ear.

"No, Lord." her eyes focused on the ground in front of her.

"You wouldn't lie to me, now would you?"  
"Of course not, Lord."  
"See? There's no problem." he said to the Duke of Hell that Viper had never met before, "But if there becomes one, I will personally make sure that it does not become a problem again." he said in a warning tone.

Viper nodded, "Of course, Lord."  
"Leave."

"Thank you, Lord." she said as she turned and hurried away, when she got back to her car the snake was twitching slightly.

_Oh hush. _She hissed, _It was too helpful, it means we've got them tricked._


	26. Tears

***Cough Cough* I am very sorry it has taken me so long to update. Really, I am. I would also like to apologize that this is so short. There was a plot to this once, and I still have an idea where I want this to go, but for now I'm just going to write whatever pops into my head when I see the theme. So, they won't necessarily make sense from one chapter to the next. Hope you enjoy, Sorry it's taken so long! -HSW**

**

* * *

  
**

**Viper and Cassandra 100 Theme Challenge**

_26. Tears_

"Cass, Hurry your ass up! I need to get a shower too! And there better be hot water left when you're done!" Viper yelled, hitting the door with a hand before presumably stalking off.

Cassandra sat in the shower, her knees pulled to her chest, as the water ran over her back and through her long blonde hair. She rubbed her arms a bit and laid her head to rest on her knees, closing her pale blue eyes slowly.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks as her hands became fists, she bit her lip to keep the scream that wanted to escape from her lungs at bay. The sadness wrapped her in an embrace made of ice and made her shiver even though the water was turning her pale skin red. The tears that rolled down her cheeks burned and she violently wiped them away before they left any marks.

Outside, it began to rain even though the sun was still shining and there didn't seem to be a cloud in the sky.


	27. Foreign

**V and C 100 Theme**

_27. Foreign_

Viper glared at the serpent slithering on her arm, her sunglasses were clentched in her tattoo-less hand and they made a popping sound every now and then. She could feel the fangs within her skin, piercing through the skin and scratching against the bone. She could feel the cold, smooth flesh of the snake as it danced upon her skin but could not feel the same effect from touching it with her other hand.

The snakes white eyes were unblinking, but all seeing. It's head was small and thin, the size of a garden snake. It wrapped around her middle finger and onto her palm, around her thumb and across the top of her hand. It remained thin as it wrapped around the bottom of her wrist, but grew thicker as it passed over her veins becoming the about the width of a medium sized rattlesnake. It continued to grow as it knotted itself around her forearm, and even wider as it continued up her arm and onto her shoulder. By the time it wrapped around her collar bone and slightly onto her neck and travelled down her back it was roughly the size of an anaconda. It thinned slightly as it wrapped around her rib cage and continued to do so as it wrapped around her lower back and around her hip, dancing in the hollow beside her hip bone. It knotted itself around her thiegh and continued around her knee and down her calf. By the time it wrapped around her middle toe it was again the size of a garden snake. The detail on the scales making it look like a snake had been flattened and merely pressed onto her skin.

She lifted her hand and glared into the eyes, not understanding the purpose of the damn thing. It burned slightly as the curse echoed through her mind, and her glare became fiercer. Her finger, just above the middle knuckle stung something awful for a second and blood dripped from the tattooed wound, as she tried to wipe it away a few drops remained on her skin. Tattooed there, permanently.


	28. Sorrow

**A/N: Just a reminder, these stories don't necessarily follow a plot. They're just ideas that pop into my head. So this doesn't really have anything to do with any of the preceding chapters. I got a review a few weeks ago from **_**CaptainElli **_**that gave me an idea, so the next 3 or 4 chapters will mainly focus on developing Cassandra's character because I realized we (including myself) don't really know who she is. So I hope you like this slight change in the program. Enjoy! ~HSW**

**

* * *

  
**

**V and C 100 Theme**

_28. Sorrow_

Viper placed her knuckle in her mouth and bit down, her eyes narrowed behind her sunglasses. The knuckles on her right hand turned white as she gripped the steering wheel. Her haunting eyes shook slightly as she tried to hold back the tears. The bitter taste of blood tickled her tongue before the passenger of her car placed a gentle hand on her elbow, "V?"

Viper shut her eyes and tried to ignore her sisters voice and gentle hand that was tracing circles on her bicep.

"V, you going to be okay?" she asked gently.

Viper inhaled sharply, "Yeah," she started her voice shaking, "Yeah, I'll be fine." Her voice was weaker than Cassandra had ever heard it before.

Cassandra began to withdraw her hand and Viper took a shuddering breath.

Quickly Cassy unbuckled her seat belt and threw the door open, hurrying around to the driver's side and opened the door. Viper fell into her arms almost instantly and sobbed into her twins neck. One elbow was pinned between them, a hand resting weakly against the blue sweater on Cassandra's shoulder. The other arm held a death grip on the arm wrapped around her back.

Cassandra rubbed her back and whispered gentle reassurances, wondering what the angel had said to her that had made her react this way. She kissed her head and lifted her up a bit, gently taking the sunglasses off and wiping her sisters eyes.

The tears had slowed to somewhat of a stop, but Viper still clung to her sisters arms. Cassandra gently stroked her cheek and sighed a bit, "Do you have your cell phone?" she asked pushing a piece of hair that had fallen from Viper's ponytail behind her pierced ears.

Viper sniffed, "Yeah… Yeah." She said as she turned slightly and pulled the phone out of her pocket.

Cassandra gave her a smile before opening her phone and pressing her speed dial, "Dad?" she asked after the ringing had stopped.

"Hey, can you come get us? No, No the car's fine. Yeah, we're okay Viper just doesn't want to drive anymore. No, really, she's fine. Yeah, okay. Thanks, Dad."

She closed the phone and stuck it in the pocket of her sweater and hugged her sister again, "You okay?"

"You didn't have to do that."

Cassandra scoffed, "I didn't want to ride in a car with you like that, are you kidding?" she added with a wink.

Viper smiled a little at her, the sharp canines sparkling a bit.

Cassandra stood up, and offered her hand, "Come on, Twin. Let's get our stuff, Dad will be here soon."

* * *

**A/N: D'AW! So there was an angel mentioned in this chapter that I didn't name. I'd like to know who you thought it was, if you don't mind leaving a review. I'm sort of interested to hear who you think would cause Viper to react in such a way. So leave a review and let me know. :) Thanks! **


	29. Happiness

**V and C 100 Theme**

_29. Happiness_

Cassandra's laughter was unmistakable even in the large cafeteria. She was sitting at a table, her smooth legs crossed underneath the table, the beige skirt she wore protecting her from the cold plastic of the chair she sat in. She nibbled on the apple slices from her lunchbox and twirled a piece of her golden hair around her finger.

Her blue eyes twinkled in the afternoon sunlight that poured out of the window beside her, she was surrounded by her friends that were also laughing at something the boy at the end of the table had said. She let her head fall back, the waves dancing over her shoulders and down her back, and laughed even louder.

Her bright smile still remaining even after her voice had died down. She didn't have the loudest voice, it was actually rather quiet and gentle, but for some reason her voice just stood out to him. She giggled a bit before she glanced away from her friends, her bright eyes meeting his.

Their gaze held for a few moments, before she smiled brightly and waved at him. He nodded a bit and gently jerked his hand to the side, his way of waving back. A few of her friends had turned around, then spun back to her talking animatedly even though they did not make it obvious from behind.

She laughed and shook her head before turning back to him, she cocked her head to the side with a smile, and patted the table beside her. He raised an eyebrow at her with a cocky grin. She rolled her eyes and nodded, after a moment or two he stood and crossed the cafeteria to sit beside her.

She had a hand laced through her locks as they talked, casually glancing through the corner of her eyes at him. Each time she would catch him looking, but each time he caught her looking back. Each time they smiled, and sometimes she laughed, and every time their eyes met neither could seem happier.

* * *

**A/N: Look whose back!!! :D **

**So I really like these two characters, for some reason. But anyways, I'm not quite sure if I'm portraying Cassandra's character very clearly. So, what I would like to know is if there's anything specific you want to know about Cassandra, or even Viper for that matter. Leave it in a review or PM me, and I'll see if I can squeeze it in some where. Thanks guys! I really appreciate it! **

**HSW  
**


	30. Under the Rain

**100 Themes**

_30. Under The Rain_

It was a slow Saturday with rain pouring, unforgiving, outside their window. Viper was curled up, still in her pjs, underneath a soft brown blanket in their window seat. A large book sat against her legs as she slowly, carefully, read each word on the page. Upon closer inspection, it would be revealed that the book was in a long dead language and she was having to concentrate to understand what was being said.

Cassandra, on the other hand, was sitting in front of the mirror and experimenting with her hair. She had been there since breakfast trying on different kinds of her seemingly endless supply of makeup and had moved to her hair about an hour before. She was carefully grooming herself; Viper would even call it obsessively.

Viper looked up at the wall, rolling her head slightly to allow her neck to pop. She then arched her back up and smiled as the tensed muscles stretched, the joints popped, and the shifted weight. She relaxed back into her pillows and glanced out the slightly foggy windows.

"Cass! Come look at this!" she said sitting up, leaning closer to her window.

"What?" Cassandra growled slightly, not moving from the mirror.

"Just come look!"

Cassandra sighed, glared slightly at her reflection, and then walked over to her sister, "What?" she snapped looking at her.

Viper pointed out the window, a smile still on her face.

Cassandra followed the direction her sister was pointed and crossed her arms over her stomach. Their parents were standing beside their father's Bentley, getting soaked with the rain, arms wrapped tightly around each other and kissing.

"So what?"

"Well, it's cute." Viper said with a shrug, as she lifted her phone from her side, "And perfect opportunity for blackmail and/or humiliation."

"That's just… cruel, Viper." Cassandra said, though a smirk had crossed over her face as she heard her sisters' camera click.

"They're still cute… in an embarrassing sort of way."

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever." She said before she walked back over to her vanity.

Viper smiled a little before closing her phone and continuing to read the book, giving her parents the privacy they deserved and forgetting to save the picture.


	31. Flowers

**Hey Look! I'm not dead! 3**

**

* * *

**

**100 Themes**

_31. Flowers_

Viper sneezed almost immediately upon exiting their flat. She sniffed and rubbed her temples, groaning slightly in the warm spring air. A gentle hand was laid on her shoulder, a pale, soft, manicured hand with a golden band around his ring finger. She looked up into the gentle blue eyes of her Papa and sighed. He smiled gentle and urged her to walk into the sunlight and toward the waiting Bentley.

Cassandra hurried past her and climbed into the back seat, typing away on her new cell phone. Crowley sauntered toward the car in front of them, one hand in his jacket pocket and the other holding a shiny pair of keys. Aziraphale walked slowly, an arm around his daughter's shoulder, as they took their time getting to the car. Crowley had opened Viper's door and was waiting patiently in the driver's seat.

Aziraphale walked over to the passenger's side and crawled in while Viper slowly crawled into her own seat beside her sister. He laid her head against the back of Crowley's seat and groaned again. Cassandra glanced at her sister and chuckled lightly.

Viper glared at her as the car slowly backed up before rocketing down the road.

Viper had sneezed twice since they had been seated at a table in the patio of the restaurant. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was red. "Why did we have to go out for lunch?" she whined, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Because your father wanted to." Aziraphale said, still looking over the menu.

"Why did we have to sit outside?"

"It's a beautiful day, that's why." Cassandra said, still texting on her phone.

Viper sighed and glared at the table, "My head hurts."

Crowley looked at his daughter, "Quit whining."

She glared at him, "It's not my fault I have allergies, Dad."

"Those damn flowers." Crowley said smirking a little, "They're just out to get you."

She glared at him as the waiter approached; as she did she promptly slipped and fell, dropping the tray she had been holding. Crowley bust out in laughed and Aziraphale sent a reprimanding look at Viper who was grinning.

"What? That wasn't me!" she exclaimed.

"Uh huh." Aziraphale said, shaking his head as he looked back at the menu.

"It wasn't!"

"Of course it wasn't, dear." He said, though it was clear in his tone that he didn't believe her.

She rolled her eyes and sneezed again, "It wasn't." she mumbled, her voice stuffy and revealing her congestion.


	32. Night

**Viper and Cassandra**

_32. Night_

Viper was lounging on the couch, a potted plant in her hand. Her eyes were golden and focused, inspecting the luscious green leaves. The television was playing in the background, an endless string of infomercials and cheesy ads. It was Friday night; around seven thirty and the girls were home alone. Aziraphale and Crowley were out of town for the weekend, leaving the twins with the flat to themselves. Hearing footsteps, Viper glanced away from the plant briefly. Then she did a double take.

"Where are you going?"

Cassandra looked up from smoothing down the white mini-skirt she was wearing, "Out." She answered simply.

"Dressed like that?"

Cassandra tussled her hair once more, "Uh, yeah."

"Who are you meeting?"

"No one of importance."

"You're not taking my car and I'm not driving you unless you change."

"Okay, whatever sister dearest." Cassandra said rolling her eyes, "I'll be back later."

"How much later?"

"Just later, Jesus, you're not my father."

The blonde walked out of the flat and shut the door, locking it behind her. Viper stared at the door for a moment before looking back at the plant, "I don't know either." She said shaking her head before scrutinizing the plant once more.


	33. Expectations

**Viper and Cassandra**

_33. Expectations_

Viper had been on the couch, in her pajamas while watching cartoons, when Cass finally came home that Sunday morning. Viper's snake-like eyes watched silently as the blonde walked across the room and disappeared down the hall to their room. She sighed a little and glanced at the clock, turning back to the television in annoyance.

Cassandra came back into the living room, looking drowsy, dressed in her pajamas, and wrapped in a blanket. She dropped ungracefully onto the couch beside her sister and laid her head on Viper's shoulder. Not two minutes later, the door opened and their parents walked in. The twins glanced over their shoulders simultaneously.

"Hi Papa, Hi Dad." Cass said in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning, dears. Have a good weekend without us?" Aziraphale asked as he hung his coat beside the door while Crowley walked over to inspect his plants.

"Mhm, just a quiet weekend at home."

Viper glared at her sister just a little, though her eyes grew wide when she drew in a breath near her sister.

"That's good. I assume you two behaved yourselves?"

"Of course I did, Papa." Cass said with a wide grin.

"Viper?" Aziraphale asked, looking at his dark hair daughter and raising an eyebrow.

Said twin looked up, slightly, but not really, surprised at the accusing tone, "Yeah, I watched TV, finished a book, and spent time with the plants. It was a fairly boring weekend."

"Good." Aziraphale said with a smile and a nod, "I'm glad you two got to spend some quality time together."

"We are too." Cassandra said with a small smile while Viper glared at the floor.

"Go get dress and we'll go to the Ritz." Crowley said as he lifted a plant that looked as if it was beginning to consider the possibility of thinking about drooping.

Both girls stood obediently and walked down the hall to their bedroom. They were relatively quiet as they dressed. Cassandra finished the task first and reached for the door.

"Your hair smells like ssssmoke." Viper hissed quietly, pulling a black t-shirt over her head, her back to her sister.

Cassandra's hand hesitated over the door knob and she looked back over her shoulder. She caught a momentary glimpse of her twins' emotionless profile. She glared slightly at her before she flung open the door and walked out, heels hitting the floor in a rapid beat.

Viper looked over her shoulder after she had gone and pulled her hair from the back of her shirt, "What an angel." She hissed under her breath as she sighed through her nose and closed her eyes.


	34. Stars

**Viper and Cassandra**

_34. Stars_

Viper glanced over her shoulder, seeing only her car and nothing else in the run down parking lot. She smiled a little and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath to slowly let it out. Under the influence of her will, her shirt began to shift, along with the black jacket she wore, to accommodate the gray wings that were beginning to appear on her back.

The snake tattoo shifting lovingly against her skin, purring contentedly, as she rolled her shoulders and flexed her wings. She smiled down at the creature before she bent her knees and launched herself into the air.

The night air was chilled but comfortable as she soared through the clouds covering the star filled sky over her home. She wrapped her wings around herself suddenly, smothering a gleeful laugh, and rolled. Her wings soared back out and carried her across the sky.

She flew for a while before she curved into a dive. She landed, spreading her wings wide and flapping twice to slow her decent, safely on the grass in an open field of a small park. She closed her eyes once more and her clothes shuffled and moved accordingly as the wings slowly disappeared.

"You're late."

Viper's eyes opened slowly and she smiled, glancing over her shoulder, "Sorry, I was enjoying myself." She turned fully when a small bark broke the night air and dropped to her knees, letting Dog place his slightly damp paws on her knees and lick her cheek as she scratched his ears and kissed his head.

Adam smiled at the two of them and offered his arm to Viper when she finally stood. She smiled at him and placed her hand on the inside of his elbow, letting him lead her across the field and onto one of the well known paths.

They spoke quietly as they walked to their bench, sitting down with Dog chasing a bug in front of them. They laughed and watched the enchanting sky that wasn't covered by clouds here. Viper laughed suddenly and pointed, "Look, a shooting star."

Adam nudged her with his elbow, "Make a wish."

She grinned and closed her eyes. She was silent for a moment as Adam watched her intently. Suddenly she scrunched up her face and cracked an eye open, glaring at him in good humor, "Not polite."

"I'm like fifteen years older than you-"

"Twelve."

Adam laughed and shook his head, "Whatever." He nudged her again, "So, ice cream?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Yes, ice cream."

Adam stood and bowed slightly, "Your wish is my command."

She grinned and took his arm once more, glad to have at least one friend, even if he was the antichrist.

"Hey, used to be. I denounced that a long time ago."

Viper laughed and pushed him, "Stay out of my head."


	35. Hold My Hand

**Viper and Cassandra**

_35. Hold My Hand_

"V, honey, go for a walk. You've been in here all day."

Viper looked down from the top of the ladder at Aziraphale while placing the a dusty old tome on the shelf in front of her, "Yeah, okay." She said with a shrug, sliding down the ladder and earning a disapproving look from the angel beside her.

"Be back in an hour, love."

"Mkay." She said, grabbing her sunglasses from the counter and strolling out of the store, casting a glare toward the bell that sounded over her head as she left. She had walked to St. James Park almost blindly, deciding to visit the ducks. She sat on a bench and stared at the pond, her mind almost lost in a fog.

She jumped when a deep, gentle Scottish tenor spoke from beside her, "Bit early to be out of school, eh lass?

She looked at the elderly man sitting beside her, "Oh, I don't go to school."

"Homeschool, then?"

"Um, yeah, sure, you could call it that."

The elderly man laughed, "You shouldn't worry so much about what people think, Viper. After all, I don't make mistakes."

Viper focused in her thoughts, finally, and stared at the man beside her.

"Close your mouth, lass, you'll catch flies."

Viper's jaw clicked closed, "What are you doing down here? What if someone catches on?"

The man laughed again, a deep hearty laugh full of youth despite his appearance, "Humans are good at not noticin' what's right in front of their faces. It's how I get away with a vacation."

Viper tilted her head to the side a bit, "You can take vacations?"

The man sighed, "I'm afraid the time is drawing close, little one."

She looked back out to the lake and sighed, "Is it going to work, Old Man?"

The elderly man looked down at her with an amused look, "Old Man?"

"Well, you are old."

The man laughed and leaned back against the bench, "Believe, Viper, and all things are possible."

"You don't know, do you?"

The man remained silent.

"It's all in the choices we make isn't it? Everything is."

He smiled at her and offered his hand, "You still have some time before you need to head back to your papa's shop, shall we go for a walk?"

She slipped her hand, marked with the tattoo, inside his and they stood up. As they walked down the path, the snake purred and Viper laid her head on his shoulder.


End file.
